


Rear Entertainment

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car shopping with these two was never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/),but at this point, all mistakes are my own. Written for [](http://rowanceleste.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rowanceleste.livejournal.com/)**rowanceleste** for the last Sweet Charity around. I hope this works for you, A.

A loud chirp came from the cup holder at his side; it was far too early for her to have already landed in New York, he knew. After a quick glance at the caller ID, he picked up the phone with as much energy as he had considering who was on the line and that he was on his way back to an empty hotel suite.

“Hi. I didn’t expect a call from you for another six hours,” he said, changing lanes with one hand and throwing a cautious look at the shoulder for police.

“I know,” the voice replied. “Change of plans. Dad never showed, so I’m on the plane alone, waiting for take off.” He heard the disappointment in her voice, though he knew she was trying to cover it up with saccharine optimism for his benefit.

“Oh, that’s no good. Think it has to do with She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? Want me to meet you out there tomorrow? I can catch the next flight.”

“No, don’t worry. I’m sure he has a reason and he’ll be here soon enough. This gives me time to see all of the artsy stuff that bored him when I brought it up.”

“You sure?”

“I am,” she intoned. “I just wanted to call and fill you in. Call you when I land,” she said cheerfully before he heard the phone click in his ear.

He was left confused and wanting as he made the trip back from the airport in San Diego to Neptune, but given his girlfriend, it wasn’t a shock she left him asking himself questions.

-*-

She fell asleep as soon as she fell against the slightly itchy duvet at the hotel. It had taken her too long to talk to the front desk about the reservation, all because they had to find out why the name on the credit card wasn’t there to check in with her. That was followed by her yelling into her phone to her father so he could explain to the front desk that he was not coming, but that his card was to be used.

With her head on the pillow, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep when her phone buzzed against the duvet. Reluctantly, she sat up to answer.

“’ello?” she said groggily.

“You didn’t call,” his voice rang through into her ear.

“Sorry, there were,” she paused, frowning, “complications getting into my room. I kind of want to crash right now.”

“That’s fine. Just checking that you got into town fine.”

“I did. Now I’d like to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams, then.”

-*-

Keith sat at his desk, trying to think of how to make up his decision to stay in Neptune and help Kendall to Veronica. His brief conversation with her the night before told him all that he needed to know—she was hurt, but had erected a cheerful façade so he wouldn't notice. The fact she had him yell at the front desk staff before he calmly explained the situation spoke volumes about her mood.

His finger idled over the keypad of his phone, still trying to decide if making _this_ particular phone call was the right idea. Finally pressing the first key, he dialed a number that he couldn’t believe he knew.

By the time the person on the other end answered, Keith was ready to throw out the idea in his head all together.

“Keith?” the voice asked through the phone.

“Hi, Logan.”

“I didn’t think you had my number.”

“You’d be surprised the things I have, but that’s a conversation for another time.”

“Of course. Are you calling to explain why you ditched Veronica?” the younger man pushed.

“Not exactly,” he stammered. “More like, looking for a way to make it up to her.”

“And a pony wasn’t the first thing to cross your mind?”

“It wasn’t, but I should have,” he said before letting out a short laugh at the though of Veronica finally getting her dream gift.

“Glad to help,” the younger man replied.

A pause echoed between the two men, neither of them sure of what else to say around each other. In the last few days, Keith knew that Logan was going to be part of Veronica’s life, but he hadn’t quite come to terms with it.

“So, thanks,” Keith finally commented, pushing any thoughts of Logan and Veronica together out of his mind.

“Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Logan replied before the line went dead in Keith’s ear.

Not the sparkling conversation he’d hoped for, but it was something to think about. The short conversation played in his head the rest of the day, more so when he looked around the apartment for what to pack for the rest of the vacation he had planned with Veronica.

-*-

She bounded out of the elevator as fast as she could. Her trip had been fun following the less than perfect start, but she hadn’t had enough time to talk to her boyfriend since that start. Her news was good enough that she wanted to forgo telling him over the phone.

Veronica knocked loudly on the door to his suite, praying that he was home on a Friday afternoon. She shuffled her feet against the carpet of the hallway, listening carefully for his footsteps.

She looked at him as the door slowly opened, smiling widely at the sight of Logan on the other side. “Honey, I’m home,” she chirped, throwing her arms around him and hugging tight.

“ _I Love Lucy_. Not something I’d imagine you’d be into,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

“Twin beds are hot; what can I say?”

“Point taken. There’s always the _fun_ of pushing them together and then apart to fool the masses,” he pondered aloud as he pushed her down his body and into the room properly.

“Mind out of the gutter, please. Dad still thinks we’re going slow.”

"Whose fault is that?” he asked.

She shook her head, attempting to get her focus back on the reason she was so excited to see Logan.

“That’s something we can talk about later. I have news,” she said, perching on the couch.

“News? What news you have?” he asked, putting on his best Yoda voice.

“As penance for being late, Dad is buying me a new car,” she explained before continuing. “No longer will my car have a tiny backseat.”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I like that. I like driving around everywhere,” he replied as he sat next to her on the couch.

“But, just think, it means more places for us to...” she paused and smirked up at him, "take things slow."

“I like the way you think,” he murmured through a series of kisses against her neck.

She became lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin and forgot all about the car news she'd just relayed to him.

-*-

He’d demanded she not bring the Le Baron on any of the trips to look for the new car so as “not to give the wrong impression” about her means to any of the dealers. She protested that his jackass yellow car didn’t give off the right impression either, but he wouldn’t budge.

“It’s a car of means,” he said as pulled out of the Grande parking structure and towards the car dealerships in Neptune.

“How do you know what means I have this time around?” she asked as she tapped her fingers against the door.

His hand idled over the volume knob before he increased the volume. “Dunno,” he muttered as the radio blasted some garish song.

“What’s that?” she yelled over the music.

“I may have heard about the gift earlier,” he mumbled under the music.

“He told you?”

“Not so much told as sought my advice on a gift. I’ll have you know I suggested a pony,” he said with a large grin.

“Too bad he didn’t take the suggestion,” she commented dryly, looking out the window as the stretch of land with thousands of cars came closer into view.

“Where do you want to look first? American or foreign?”

“Surprise me.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” he said as a smirk formed.

-*-

“We’re looking for something with a backseat—room for weekend trips out of town,” she commented, walking around the showroom as an associate walked them through the models available.

Logan snickered, knowing that the backseat wasn’t for luggage, especially if the brief sojourn in the back of his car at the gas station was an indication of her future plans.

“Stop it,” she hissed before slapping his forearm. “We’re in public, Logan.”

“And that’s stopped me from being rude before?”

“It should,” she admonished.

“Too many years of learned behavior to overcome, Veronica,” he replied, placing his hand against the small of her back and pulling her closer to him.

“If I can’t teach you how to behave through reward, I’m going to have to resort to punishment.” Veronica moved out of his reach with a twist of her hips. “Not until you stop,” she whispered, before moving on to the next model in the showroom.

-*-

“You really want a Saturn? Don’t you think planetary jokes are,” he paused, “fifth grade?”

“I don’t,” she replied as a pout started to form. “I happen to like those jokes,” she protested.

“Until Dick makes a Uranus joke, that is.”

She ignored him and looked happily at the paperwork in front of her. “I don’t care. I’ve got this new car, and that makes me happy. I’d be happier if we could rid you of this _thing_ , you know.”

“Do. Not. Insult the XTerra, Veronica. You know better.”

“I do?” she asked, making doe eyes as he drove back.

“You should,” he retorted.

“I don’t think I do,” she continued, “but since you helped me get a new car, why can’t I get you to give up this?”

“Because it’s mine, and I like being obnoxious.”

“What if you could be big and not so obvious? You know, like one of those cars in the Presidential motor pool.”

He thought about having something slightly more mature when she mentioned the motor pool. “It might attract fewer 'razzi because a black SUV is so ubiquitous.”

“My point exactly,” she said with a smile.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“No, you don’t. It means...”

“Means what?” he asked.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see when we get back to the room,” she said with a shy smile.

The car sped forward, not to Veronica’s surprise.

-*-

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” he asked, as he looked around the Land Rover show room.

“Because you want to be less noticed by people,” she idly replied, not paying attention to the cars in the show room, choosing to focus her attention on the course catalog for Hearst.

He huffed in frustration. “I hate when you’re right.”

“You really don’t. Stop saying that or,” she left the thought hanging for him to bite at.

“I know, I know,” he groaned before turning his attention back to the cars. “What about this one?” he asked as he pointed to a Range Rover.

“Is it black? Is it still an SUV? If yes to both of those, then we’re fine.”

“You said you wanted to come,” he said with a lilt. “Something about test-driving.”

“That was before I thought you’d actually look at each car. I figured you’d find a black one and we’d be in and out in five minutes.”

“You know me better than that,” he smirked.

“Public places,” she said, feigning a shocked expression.

“I’m not good at that yet.”

“Try, please. Remember Dad doesn’t know anything, and you know how fast rumors spread through this town.”

“As if this is really gossip when it comes to me?”

“It might be, you never know where people get their shits and giggles from these days.”

“Usually, it involves relishing the fact that I’m an orphan, not so much on my girlfriend right now.”

She huffed; trying to focus back on the catalog she’d been half paying attention to earlier.

“Whatever,” she off-handily replied. “I’d like to get home before the next Presidential election.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Sir? I’ll take the black one with the luxury interior package and the rear entertainment.”

The salesman nodded before Veronica gave him a quizzical look.

“Rear entertainment?”

“Better than the radio, don’t you think?”

She blushed before silently agreeing with his sentiment.

-*-

“Hey honey, the new toy is here,” he declared, walking into Mars Investigations a week later.

“Not now,” she scolded, “Dad’s in the other room with a client.”

“But I thought you wanted a test drive when it arrived?” he questioned, his voice lower to not attract Keith’s attention.

She hushed him again, before busying herself with a stack of files in front of her. Logan huffed in frustration, flopping into the couch and waiting for her to pay attention to him.

“Why don’t you look at the Hearst catalog? You’ve got classes to think about.”

“Eh, not right now. I’d rather be otherwise occupied with something _educational_ ,” he smirked.

She blushed in response, before quickly closing the open file at her desk.

“Dad, Logan came by. He’s taking me to lunch, so I’ll work on those files when I get back. ‘Kay?”

When no reply came through the door, Veronica took it as tacit approval before picking up her purse.

“Now, what did you say about that rear entertainment system?” she asked coyly.


End file.
